


What Do You Really Think of the Hero of Ferelden?

by brokeneluvian



Series: Drunk Writing Circle and Other Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, I cried writing this, drunk Leliana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeneluvian/pseuds/brokeneluvian
Summary: DWC Prompt: Drunk Leliana telling Josie and Cullen how she really felt about the Hero of Ferelden





	

“Tell us about the Hero of Ferelden,” Josephine all but begged. The wine was getting to her, Leliana could tell. She was all giggles and tender, loving caresses. “What did you think of her?”

She could feel the wine’s effects as well. Her inhibitions lifted, wanting so badly to bare her heart to her friends, and tell them everything about her love, the Hero of Ferelden.

“Lyna was… beautiful. I could never _see_ her enough. Her dark skin, silky brown hair, the vallaslin that she wore with pride. Her deep hazel eyes were so easy to get lost in. They were so wise, and brave, and compassionate.

“She always took the time to help, anyone… _everyone_. It didn’t matter how trivial the task, if someone needed her she was there. At the time I thought she was foolish. Who would waste their time on such inconsequential errands? But now I know… It was just who she was. Forever the helper.

“Lyna had a knack for finding trouble, and was even better at getting herself out of it. She and King Alistair were once arrested and thrown into the dungeons of Fort Drakon. Morrigan and I decided that we would go and rescue them… By the time we reached the front door, and had an acceptable lie thought up, her and Alistair were bursting through in a blaze of glory. Morrigan complained about it for days.” Leliana didn’t know when it had started, but she was crying. Her cheeks were soaked, and Josephine squeezed her knee, under the table.

“I’m fine, Josie. I promise. It’s just… I pushed all of this back, away. It was easier just to… _forget._ ”

Cullen sat in silence on the other end of the table. He was completely enraptured by her description.

“I remember her, though we only met briefly at the Circle. She was a fireball.”

Leliana laughed, remembering how Lyna had reacted to Cullen’s suggestion to kill every mage in the Harrowing chamber of the Circle. She looked absolutely appalled at the idea, and she’d given him a piece of her mind.

“Ha! Yes, she was. She had her beliefs. The Dalish in her, always wanting to preserve magic. She complained about ‘that bastard templar’ for weeks after we left the Circle.”

Cullen chuckled, uncomfortably.

“The morning before she killed Urthemiel, ending the blight, she didn’t mention anything about what would happen. Her and Alistair had talked with Riordan the night before. They knew what would happen, to whoever managed to kill the archdemon. Why hadn’t she told me? She was so stubborn sometimes. She didn’t even let me go with them. I stayed behind and led the rest of our companions in the fight to keep the castle safe from the remaining darkspawn.

“I was so furious with her for so long. She robbed me of my goodbye. Of my happily ever after. The one that we would discuss together. We would go to Orlais, or stay in Ferelden. Have a house, with nugs and mabari… But now she’s gone, and I got none of it. No houseful of our favorite animals, no happily ever after. Just… pain, and heartbreak.

“You want to know what I thought of her? I thought she was brilliant and infuriating, wonderful and wild, she was a complete disaster, but she was perfect. I loved her. I miss her. Maker, if I could just hear her voice again…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see more like this... and like a ton that are WAY better, because the other authors are just amazing and I'm a potato... you should definitely follow [our blog!](http://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> you won't be disappointed. Or maybe you will be, but we're all (mostly) drunk and there's no editing, it's just silly writing shenanigans and we're all having too much fun to care :P


End file.
